1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electronic lighting lamp control system for controlling a plurality of lighting lamps, and more particularly to an electronic lighting lamp control system which is capable of turning on or off a plurality of lighting lamps in a room one by one in order or all of them at a time according to the number of manipulations of a switch mounted to a wall, so that the lamps can be conveniently controlled without changing the existing wiring for the switch and the existing wiring for the lamps at a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing the construction of a conventional lighting lamp control system. As shown in this drawing, the lighting lamp control system comprises an on/off wall switch 1 turned on to supply system drive power, and a lamp switching pull string 2 for manually switching states of first and second lamps L1 and L2 mounted on a ceiling.
The pull string 2 is connected to an interlocking switch part 3, which is composed of a first switch SW1 connected to the first lamp L1 and a second switch SW2 connected to the second lamp L2.
The operation of the conventional lighting lamp control system with the above-mentioned construction will hereinafter be described.
If the on/off wall switch 1 is turned on, the drive power is continuously supplied to the system. Then, if the lamp switching pull string 2 is pulled downwardly according to a user's selection, only the first lamp L1 is turned on. If the pull string 2 is pulled downwardly once more, the second lamp L2 is turned on at the same time that the first lamp L1 is turned off.
If the lamp switching pull string 2 is pulled once again, both the first and second lamps L1 and L2 are turned on. Then, if the pull string 2 is pulled once more, both the first and second lamps L1 and L2 are turned off.
As mentioned above, in the conventional lighting lamp control system, the switches for controlling the plurality of lighting lamps are installed in two places, or the wall and ceiling. For this reason, it is necessary for the user to manipulate all the switches situated on both the wall and ceiling, resulting in an inconvenience in turning on the lamps. Further, when the user pulls the lamp switching pull string 2 hung down from the ceiling, the lamps may shake or otherwise be moved under the force of pulling downward on the pull string 2. This causes the user concern or uneasiness and provides an aesthetically unappealing sight.
Furthermore, it is very hard for the user to use the lamp switching pull string 2 to switch states of the lamps if the user is a child or in poor health or the ceiling is very high, because the pull string 2 may be out of reach.